


Santa Made It

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Family, Happy, Holidays, Love, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Presents, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Jenny doesn't think that Santa will make it because of a blizzard.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus & Justin Taylor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Santa Made It

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This is for you all for the holiday season. Happy New Years, Merry Christmas, and all other holidays that my readers celebrate.

Jenny kept looking out her window at Britin to see if the snow had stopped falling. It had been coming down for days, nights too. If it didn't stop she didn't know how Santa could get to their home now that Christmas Eve night was here. She was supposed to be asleep, but she was too worried to sleep. Rudolph might be great in fog, but what about a blizzard? It was the worst Christmas ever she thought figuring that Santa wasn't going to make it and she wouldn't get all she asked for. 

The one she wanted the most had already come true, but there were other little things. It wasn't a huge list she figured, only three things. She wanted the fighting over who she lived with to stop, which had thanks to the nice judge. Then she wanted to have a new bike and for her brother Gus to get the new iPod he'd wanted to put the music he liked on. She had only asked for the bike for herself and where to live. 

She missed her moms so much, but knew they were okay where they were at now. Her Uncle Brian and Justin promised her they never felt anything in the crash. It was the first Christmas without them in all of her five years. The way the snow was coming she wouldn't be having a Christmas at all with all the snow. Jenny let out another sigh before she tossed the cover off leaving her bedroom going to her brother Gus' room.

Jenny walked over to Gus' bed holding her stuffed monkey that Santa had given her the Christmas before. Her mommy Mel had called her Monkey a lot because she loved climbing on people, especially Gus when she was smaller. Gus still called her Monkey, but he was the only one she let do that now. 

"Gus, you awake?" Jenny asked in a low voice. She climbed up on the bed even though he hadn't answered her. 

She tried being careful, but she always seemed to get Gus in the ribs by accident. It was what woke Gus up this time as Jenny crawled over him. Though her knee connected instead of her elbow this time. Gus opened his eyes knowing that it was Jenny there. He had known she had been upset for most the evening about the snow. They had all tried cheering her up, but not even the early Christmas gift of the new kitten had been able to help. 

"Is it morning already?" Gus asked sitting up seeing that it was still dark out. 

He didn't mention that she'd gotten him. He knew she hadn't meant it like all the other times. She was the sweetest sister ever. He knew from his dads that sisters could be holy terrors, but Jenny wasn't. Though his Aunt Molly still said that his dad Justin was the one that always was mean to her first. 

"I don't know, the clock had a five, a two and an three. Is that morning?" Jenny asked getting herself under the covers. 

~BJGJ JJGB JBJG~

Gus smiled big knowing that it meant it was five twenty-three which meant it was morning. He pulled the covers back that Jenny had just put on herself knocking them to the floor almost. He knew that if it was that time then Santa would have come hours ago if he was coming. He was counting on his dads to be right his self because he'd been a little worried. However, they had never let him down as far as he could remember. 

"Sis, Santa should have come hours ago. Lets go see if he did." Gus said cheerfully getting his slippers. They had bears on them where Jenny's had puppy heads. 

He got hers back on her as well before helping her off the bed. He kept a hold of her hand as they took off out of the room. They were careful going down the stairs not wanting to fall, but they went as fast as possible after that. They ignored the no running rule because they wanted to know if Santa had really made it to them in all the bad weather. Gus and Jenny came to a sliding stop inside what was known as the family room. It had the big fire place, the Christmas tree, and there under the tree were presents. More presents than they had seen the night before.

"SANTA MADE IT!!!!" Jenny squealed in delight jumping up and down before throwing her arms around Gus.

Gus let out his own squeal hugging her back as they jumped around. Justin and Brian were watching from the doorway from the hall with smiles on their own face. They had known that Gus had been worried too, even if he'd not said anything. There was at least another year or two before Gus wouldn't believe in Santa. They were taking advantage of that too. They wanted both of them to be little and innocent for as long as possible. 

"Well why don't you two dig in and see what Santa brought you." Brian said surprising the kids.

"Uncle Brian, Uncle Justin Daddies, Santa came he really came." Jenny and Gus said in union before running over to Brian and Justin hugging them. 

Brian picked Gus up and Justin got Jenny in his arms before they walked over to the Christmas tree giving them both hugs. "We said he wouldn't miss it didn't we?" Justin asked as they sat down. "Rudolph always makes it through the fog and snow too. No blizzard was going to keep him from getting here." He smiled. 

"Yes, he made it and he brought so much." Jenny exclaimed looking around after returning the hug. She looked over at Gus, "Let's open everything up from Santa then we give out gifts from us." She smiled at her brother.

Gus nodded before he got free of his daddy getting closer to the tree. He sat down right beside the gifts before picking up the first one which had Jenny's name on it from Santa. He handed it over before finding one of his. He waited til she was ready before they started ripping open the paper. Neither one of them cared about keeping the paper so they shredded it in their rush to get to the gift. 

~BJGJ JJGB JBJG~

Brian and Justin watched the kids open their gifts up taking pictures as they did. On a few of them they had to help the siblings who wanted to get the gift out before they moved to the next one. Wrapping paper and boxes were all over the place, but the smiles on the kids faces was worth the disaster that was the family room. There were dolls, trucks, a play kitchen set, a easy bake oven, which Brian thought was nuts, but Jenny had saw it in the store one day and thought was cool. She loved baking and he told Justin it be easier for them to bake in the real oven with her. However, Santa had brought the easy bake to her too. 

Gus had gotten his new iPod, art supplies, jigsaw puzzles, the puppy he had wanted, which had curled up in the pet bed with Jenny's kitten already. There were new bikes for both the kids and the pogo stick that Gus had on his list. Justin thought it was a bad idea, but Brian had been the one that thought it was cool. Gus was going to have to learn to keep his balance on it. They had also gotten both Gus and Jenny knew helmets since their heads had out grown the ones they already had. Knee and elbow pads were also included from Santa.

There was a new cooking set for Justin that Brian had gotten since the ones he'd had for years had started peeling the paint on the outside. He'd even ordered a new oven that had already been set up as an early gift. For Justin's last birthday he had bought him a new double door fridge and freezer. They had turned the kitchen closet into a walk in pantry the year they had moved into Britin. 

Santa and them had definitely done good this Christmas. Brian was sure they were going to have to make a new room for the kids for all the toys they had. Coloring books to fake burgers for the kitchen set. Brian and Justin opened the gifts from the kids as well which Jennifer, Daphne, and Emmett had helped with. Ted and Cynthia had done some helping as well finding a few hard to find items for them. This Christmas had happened even though Jenny had feared it wouldn't. A blizzard outside and more coming down wasn't about to stop Christmas from happening. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced.


End file.
